<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Winter Spider by AbiiDo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471253">The Winter Spider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiiDo/pseuds/AbiiDo'>AbiiDo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiiDo/pseuds/AbiiDo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Civil War, Peter is kidnapped by HYDRA--and no one has seen him since. But when the Avengers find him on the other side of the world, will he be the same? Or are they too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't see why we have to keep it asleep, it could be a valuable asset," a man in a white lab coat said. It was obvious he was new by the way he spoke, loosely and calm.</p><p>"It's dangerous. Out of control, almost. We've been ordered only to wake it up as a last resort," replied a second woman dressed the same. "I've witnessed what it can do." Her eyes met the still body of a young boy, with dark brown curls and an almost peaceful expression. She shuddered. "The Winter Spider has only been with us for two years, and most of one was spent trying to get him to cooperate, but the carnage it has left . . . we can't risk it escaping."</p><p>"Shame," the first man sighed. "A waste of potential." </p><p>"I think our scientists went a bit far with this one. It's our fail-safe. Set it loose against the Avengers, I'd be entertained to see who won."</p><p>The first man held back a laugh. This boy? He looked mostly harmless, except for the scars crisscrossing his body. </p><p>The woman noticed. "This one was tougher than the others. Refused to give in. We had to use, ah, some extra persuasion."</p><p>The first nodded in understanding. "So what about the one on his face?" He asked, tilting his head at the jagged scar running from under the boy's left eye and jaggedly ending on his top lip, barely touching his Cupid's bow.</p><p>"Again," the woman said, glaring at the boy with exasperation, "he tried to fight back."</p><p>"Would it kill you to be a little less vague?" </p><p>"HYDRA might," the woman said ominously. </p><p>"Right, of course."</p><p>The man surveyed the boy.</p><p>"How old?" He asked. </p><p>"Seventeen as of today," the woman answered. Her lips curled upwards in a cold smile. "And I think he'll enjoy his gift today." Before she could elaborate, loud sirens started ringing. Both scientists started, exchanging confused looks. "Lock this place down," she ordered.</p><p>The man obliged, running to the door to secure it. </p><p>The thick metal door was kicked in. The man saw a flash of red and gold flying overhead before everything went black. </p><p>The woman grabbed the nearest blunt thing, a wrench sitting on a nearby table, and flung it at the intruder. But, following the red and gold, were some team of costumed, cosplayer freaks. </p><p>The wrench bounced harmlessly off the helmet. Her eyes widened and she turned around, hitting many keys on the computer. She finished and smiled to herself.</p><p>"Hail HYDRA," the woman said as the boy's eyes snapped open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fury had told Tony that Peter might be here, but nothing could've prepared him for the tsunami of emotions that crashed down on him. The kid's eyes were the same, but so different. They were empty of all emotion, the playful glint gone. Peter's body was covered in scars across his abdomen and back, and Tony wondered what they did to his intern. Anger boiled inside of him.</p>
<p>Peter was alive. He was here. And now Tony couldn't think straight. He wanted to run forward and hug the kid, but he was frozen. He couldn't move. </p>
<p>Then Peter attacked them, launching himself at Steve. </p>
<p>The Avengers, who'd been frozen in shock as well, sprang alert. </p>
<p>Tony stayed still, anchored in place.</p>
<p>Steve managed to knock Peter away with his shield.</p>
<p>The kid turned to the HYDRA woman, who bared her teeth in a sinister grin. She muttered something to Peter that Tony couldn't pick up. He was still comprehending. Natasha got his attention. </p>
<p>"Tony," she said urgently. "It's Peter." </p>
<p>He could see that. </p>
<p>"We've got to do something about him." </p>
<p>They were expecting him to do something, to make the right move. And truthfully, Tony didn't know what the right move was. It was Peter, his kid, and he might have to hurt him. It was too late for thoughts. Peter webbed the woman's face and yanked her towards him, pinning her to the ground and blocking Tony's view from what he was doing to the woman. </p>
<p>The screams were enough to tell him. </p>
<p>The Avengers, excluding Tony, started pulling Peter away. Clint nocked an arrow and shot it. Peter slumped to the ground. </p>
<p>"I prepared," Clint said. "If Peter was with HYDRA . . . it's just a sedative. I asked Bruce for it."</p>
<p>Tony had been completely useless, standing there gaping at the kid. </p>
<p>Natasha threw a glance his way, almost accusing, and said, "Let's get Bruce to check him out." </p>
<p>The mood was dampened and silent. None of them spoke.</p>
<p>"What happened back there, Tony?" Steve was the one to speak first. "You just froze."</p>
<p>"I just—nothing happened. It's just seeing Peter here. I got nervous." </p>
<p>He saw the kid and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move—he was stuck. "You told Fury that you'd be okay to go. He warned you that Peter could be there." </p>
<p>"I know," Tony said. "It was a one-time thing. Won't happen again." </p>
<p>"You didn't see what Peter did to that woman." Steve's voice was low. "If you'd seen—god, Tony, I don't know if he'll ever be the same. If he can ever go back." </p>
<p>"What about Bucky? He can help Peter. And Bruce can help. It's not set in stone yet. I'm holding onto hope." </p>
<p>"I know what he means to you. But you have to prepare for the worst."</p>
<p>"He's going to be fine," Tony said firmly, ending the conversation there. "Peter's going to be fine." </p>
<p>God, he wished he could believe himself when he said that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>